


Allein unter den Sternen

by BlackQueen1844



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackQueen1844/pseuds/BlackQueen1844
Summary: Sie sind allein auf der Flucht.
Relationships: Son Hak/Yona
Kudos: 3





	Allein unter den Sternen

Er war der größte Krieger des Landes. Seit Generationen stellte seine Familie die mutigsten und stärksten Kämpfer des Reiches. Und doch wurde er schwach wenn es um sie ging. Yona seine Prinzessin. Seit er sich erinnern kann waren sie Freunde und doch gingen seine Gefühle weit darüber hinaus. Jedesmal wenn er sie sah war es als würde die Welt um ihn herum aufhören zu existieren. Er dachte immer nur an sie,träumte von ihr un doch würde er niemals eine Chance bekommen. Yona war die Prinzessin seines Landes und somit unerreichbar.  
Doch alles hatte sich geändert,bis auf eben diese Tatsache. Nun waren sie schon seit Tagen auf der Flucht. Er hatte sich geschworen sie um jeden Preis zu beschützen und sei es sein Leben.  
"Wir sollten eine Pause machen." sagte er, als Yona immer langsamer wurde.  
"Nein, es geht schon." erwiederte sie kurz bevor sie in seine Arme fiel. Sachte lehnte er sich mit ihr an einen Stein und drückte sie an sich.  
"Tut mir leid Hak." flüsterte sie bervor ihr die Augen zufielen.  
Es versetzte ihm jedes mal einen Stich wenn er sie so sehen musste. Er ertrug es nicht seine Prinzessin so kraftlos zu sehen. Er wollte wieder ihr Lächeln erblicken,dass welches ihre Augen strahlen ließ. Doch das würde wohl noch dauern. Und so verfiel auch er der Dunkelheit und seinen Träumen.  
Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte spürte er die Kälte dort wo einst ein Körper lag.  
"Yona." rief er und sprang auf.  
"Was gibt´s denn." fragte sie als sie gerade aus einem Gebüsch hervor kahm.  
Sofort schloss er seine Arme um sie.  
"Tu das nie wieder." flüsterte er dicht an ihrem Ohr. Und zog sie enger an sich.  
"Alles gut ich habe mich nur kurz frisch gemacht." sagte sie und erwiederte seine Umarmung.  
Sie genoss die Nähe.Er lösste sich von ihr und sie gingen weiter. Die Tage zogen ins Land und die Suchtrupps wurden immer weniger. So gönnten sie sich eine Pause auf einer kleinen Lichtung.  
"Sag mir wie es jetzt weiter geht." forderte sie ihn auf,da diese Frage schon lange in ihrem Kopf rumschwirrte.  
"Ich weiss es nicht, auf jeden Fall können wir nicht wieder in keine Stadt jeder kennt unser Gesicht. Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich eine Hütte suchen und einen Plan schmieden."  
Er sah sie genau an erwartete er doch Tränen. Yona hingegen kuschelte sich einfach an ihn und flüsterte ein leises "Danke."  
"Aber wofür?" fragte er und dachte schon sie sei eingeschlafen, doch plötzlich sah sie ihn an.  
"Dafür das du,du bist.Das du für mich da bist.Das du mich beschützt. Und das du zu mir stehst."  
Sie wollte ihm das schon lange einmal sagen doch hatte sie sich nicht getraut.Er starrte sie an. Mit vielem hatte der Krieger gerechnet doch nicht mit so etwas. Seine Augen trafen ihre und er sah sie eine lange Zeit an. Doch ohne zu wissen was geschah lag sie unter ihm.  
"Was tust du da?" fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.  
"Was ich schon längst hätte tun sollen."  
Und schon drückten sich seine Lippen auf die ihren. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit lößte er sich wieder und sah sie geschockt an. Was hatte er nur getan. Was sollte sie von ihm denken. Schneller als sie gucken konnte sprang er auf und entfernte sich. Erst jetzt bemerkte er ihre Tränen. Was hatte er nur getan.  
"Yona, ich..." weiter kahm er nicht,denn seine Prinzessin war schon längst im Wald verschwunden.  
Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren er musste das so schnell wie möglich klären. So rannte er hinter ihr her und fand sie schließlich an einem kleinen See wie sie das sich spiegelnde Mondlicht betrachtete.  
"Was willst du noch,du hast genug getan." sagte sie leise. Doch er verstand ihre Worte.  
"Yona es tut mir schrecklich leid.Ich verlor meine Beherrschung."  
Der Krieger setzte sich neben seine Prinzessin.Doch sie sprang sogleich auf und entfernte sich von ihm wie er es zuvor tat.  
"Du bist so ein Idiot. Ich wusste ich könnte dich niemals haben doch musst du so mit mir spielen." sagte sie voller Verzweifelung.  
"Was?" war alles das er rausbekahm.  
"Du hast mich verstanden." entgegnete sie und stand schon an einen Baum gepresst.  
Er konnte es nicht glauben sie,die Prinzessin, wollte IHN.Langsam lehnte er seine Stirn gegen ihre und beise schlossen die Augen.  
"Wieso tust du mir das an Hak?" flüsterte sie und wollte sich von ihm wegdrehen. Doch er hinderte sie daran indem er seine Lippen wieder auf die ihren drückte. So standen sie da, dicht beieinander bis sie schließlich wieder Luft brauchten. Erneurt lehnte er seinen Kopf gegen ihren.  
"Wie kannst du nur denken ich würde dich nicht wollen meine Prinzessin." sagte er mit einer Sehnsucht in der Stimme die ihr den Atem raubte.  
"Seit einer Ewigkeit, gefangen in meiner eigenen Hölle, warte ich auf den Tag an dem ich dich endlich vergessen könnte. Doch es gelang mir nicht. Am Tag denke ich nur an dich, in der Nacht verfolgst du mich in meinen Träumen. So lange schon liebe ich dich, ich kann mich nicht mehr an die Zeit erinnern in der es anders war. Also bitte denk nicht mal eine Sekunde ich würde dich nicht wollen. Yona ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben und werde alles tun was du verlangst,denn ich bin dein mit meinem Körper, meiner Seele und mit meinem Herz."  
Langsam öffnete er die Augen nur um zu sehen wie sie weinte.  
"Hak, ich kann nicht in Worte fassen wie sehr ich dich begehre. Jede Faser meines Körpers und meines Herzens schreit nach dir und das beschreibt nicht im Ansatz wie sehr ich dich liebe. Ich bin dein,auf ewig."  
Nun sahen sie sich einfach an. Bis er es ganz realisierte. Er küsste sie ungestüm und presste sie dichter an den Baum.Alles was er hatte gab er ihr und bekahm das gleiche zurück.Er bat um Einlass und sofort teielten sich ihre Lippen um einen Kampf zu beginnen. Er umfasste ihre Tailie während sie sein Gewand beiseite schob. Nun strich sie sanft seine Muskeln nach und entfernte sein Gewand schließlich ganz. Auch er war nicht untätig und öffnete ihre Knöpfe um den störenden Stoff endlich loszuwerden. Nur wenige Sekunden später lag sie auch schon unter ihm im weichen Gras. Langsam fuhr er mit seinen Fingern ihren Schenkel hoch und zeriss ihr Höschen mit einem Ruck. Daraufhin bekahm er ein Stöhnen welches sein Feuer nur noch mehr anfachte. Er hinterließ eine brennende Spur auf ihrem Körper bis er schließlich bei ihrer Mitte ankahm.  
"Mein." knurrte er.  
Und schon waren die letzten Millimeter überwunden und sie bäumte sich ihm entgegen.  
"Oh...bitte..." er reizte ihre Knospe bervor er in sie eindrang. Er krümmte die Finger und hatte Mühe sie unten zu halten. Er quälte sie durch seinen langsamen Eythmus.  
"Bitte...ich kann nicht mehr...Hak" sie stöhnte seinen Namen und er erlöste sie endlich indem er immer schneller in sie eindrang während sie von seinem Mund verwöhnt wurde. Hak spürte wie Yona sich verspannte und seine Finger gefangen nahm. Und im nächsten Moment schrie sie ihre Erlösung hinaus.Es hallte über den See und auch der Mann in ihr verlor seine letzten reste an Selbstbeherrschung. Er zog sich aus ihr zurück und wanderte nach oben. Sie stöhnte als er kurz bei ihren Brüsten verweielte. Ihre Laute wurden Dringender und er konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Mit einem Stoß war er in ihr und spürte wie sie in seinen Mund stöhnte. Er tat es ihr gleich. Fest stieß er immer wieder in sie und lauschte dem Ergebnis nur um bei jedem mal schneller zu werden. Er verschränkte ihre Arme über dem Kopf im Gras und sah wie sich der Körper unter ihm aufbäumte, wie er zitterte. Im nächsten Moment schrie sie und nahm ihn wieder gefangen was nun auch ihn zum explodieren brachte. Beide brüllten ihre Erlösung in die Welt um dann keuchent zusammen zubrechen. Er zog sich aus ihr zurück um sich anschließend neben seine Prinzessin zu legen. Sachte zog er sie an sich und streichelte über ihren Rücken.  
"Ich liebe dich, mein Licht." flüsterte er.  
"Und ich liebe dich, meine Sonne." entgegnete sie.  
So schliefen sie, eng umschlungen, unter dem Mondlicht ein. Und trotz der ungewissen Zukunft hatte keiner der Beiden Angst,denn sie hatten einander und allein das würde genügen.


End file.
